A Love Like No Other
by Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love after Sesshomaru buys Kagome at a harem. What happens when Sesshomaru only wants to destroy InuYasha's life, not save it? Lemons InuKag COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A Love Like no Other

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha

Chapter #1

* * *

"INUYASHA," a loud cry shattered the tranquility of the forest.

Two arrows whizzed quickly towards him. He jumped up into the air and dodged it just in time. Inuyasha turned to face his assailant. "Ki…kyo?" he whispered, a confused look on his face.

She remained silent and continued to attack furiously, betraying no emotion on her face.

He refused to fight back, choosing to be on defense rather than offense. Finally, he stumbled and fell on his back. Kikyo straddled him and pulled out a dagger.

"Why?" his voice barely a whisper.

She snorted, her cold eyes flaring, "Did you think I actually loved you? How can I love a hanyou? I was just pretending so I can get close to you and your disgusting family, close enough to destroy you all." She raised her dagger high, ready to finish him off. "DIE!"

Blood suddenly spilled out of her mouth, a shock expression on her face. She looked down onto her chest and saw Inuyasha's claws in her.

"Die bitch," he growled

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. "Ow." Her head was splitting, she tried to sit up but fresh pain washed through her head, making her dizzy. She then realized her hands were tied behind her back. Kagome struggled to get loose. "Don't bother, there's no way out of here," a young girl about her age said. "I'm Sango, and you are?"

"Kagome."

"You don't look like you're around here, where are you from?" her eyebrows arching.

"I'm…" the sudden rush of memory made her feel light-headed. She remembered looking for her cat, Buyo, and falling into the well at her temple. When she woke up sometime later, she found herself in the middle of a forest of another time. She had heard rustling of clothes behind her, and then it was darkness.

The door to their cell opened loudly with a bang. "You! The foreign girl." Rough hands grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. He pulled aside the curtain and dumped her on the ground. Blinding light in her eyes, obscuring her vision, she blinked a couple of times in an attempt to focus. She was greeted by the sight of a crowd of men, catcalling and yelling.

"Wow, check out her legs."

"I've never seen clothes like that before. I bet she knows how to please a man."

Kagome blushed. She was wearing short skirt and a low cut blouse.

"I heard those foreign girls are tasty," one of them snickered.

"Alright, alright, we'll start the bidding at two hundred," the announcer said.

The crowd grew noisy and excited, all wanting to own the girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that girl looks just like Kikyo," someone whispered in the middle of the bidding.

A rare smile appeared on his face. "Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. She'll be perfect for the hanyou."

* * *

'Sold like a piece of meat,' she thought bitterly. She was shocked when the silver haired man paid nearly a fortune for her.

Flashback

He continued to study her with his icy eyes, an aura of arrogance surrounds him. She held his gaze, refusing to be intimidated. "You're not from around here, are you?" He continued without waiting for her answer, "I have a deal for you." Her head snapped up.

"You will be given as a present to my half brother. If you are able to seduce him in two week, I will give you your freedom. If not, you will be taken back to the harem."

"Oh, and if you try to run away, I'll kill you."

End Flashback

She agreed halfheartedly. Though eager to get back to her time, she had hoped there would be more dignified ways to accomplish that. Now she sat waiting in Inuyasha's bed, her arms hugging her knees, ready to get this over off. 'How am I supposed to seduce him? I'm a virgin, I don't know anything about sex.'

She was told by Sesshomaru that Inuyasha is out hunting, a ritual that every male member of his family must perform on his coming of age, his 18th birthday.

* * *

Kagome awakened to the sound of door slam. A young man walked into a room, muttering a string of curses under his breath. 'Inuyasha?' Like his brother, he has long silver hair. But instead of the cool aura that his brother processed, Inuyasha's aura was like a blazing fire. Dressed in a red kimono, he continued to pace back and forth across the room, oblivious to her presence. All of the sudden he paused and sniffed the air. "Who's there?" he snarled.

Inuyasha glanced wildly around his room, finally noticing a girl sitting on his bed. She was dressed or "undressed" in some foreign clothes. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Did my brother send you?" he grabbed her by her shirt to look in her face, his claws inches from her neck. Kagome gulped, "I…I…I…" her heart beating loudly.

He took a closer look at her face. "KIKYO You Bitch! I thought I killed you!"

Fortunately, Sesshomaru chose to walk in at this moment. Inuyasha released her and turned his full attention at his brother. "What the fuck is this? Did you get some sorcerer to bring that wench back to life!" he roared.

Sesshomaru replied calmly, looking expressionless, "She is not Kikyo, just a girl that resembles her. She is my gift for you, since you're attracted to human."

He growled.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can enjoy your present," he said as he strolled out of the room.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha returned to pacing around the room. Every so often he would stop and stare at her. Kagome decided to ignore him. Finally, he came up to her and sniffed her.

"Wha…wha…what are you doing?" he ignored her and continued to sniff her, his silver hair rushing against her face.

"You're not Kikyo," he stated simply and sat down on the bed. She reached out to touch him, to offer him comfort. "Don't touch me bitch," he hissed.

Kagome cringed, "Sorry." She started to sob.

A frantic expression appeared on Inuyasha's face. "Stop crying."

"I'm not," she sobbed.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He pushed Kagome onto her back. A look of protest appeared on her face. He then covered her with the comforter. "Sleep," he commanded. Inuyasha sat down on the floor next to the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 2

Kagome awakened in the middle of the night. For a moment there, she thought she was back in her own room, in her own time. 'I miss my family so much…I need to get back…soon. They must be worried sick about me.' She rubbed her eyes, and glanced over at Inuyasha.

He was still in the same position as before, snoring lightly. 'He can sleep like that? Doesn't look too comfortable.' Noticing his ears, she smiled, and reached out to lightly scratch them. To her amazement, he started to purr. 'How cute.'

Knowing that she probably won't get another opportunity like this, she got up out of bed to take a closer look at him, being careful to not make a sound.

Strong facial structure, his face was framed by long silver hair. Kagome delicately touched a strand, almost envious by how soft and silky it feels. With his eyes closed, he looked so sweet, like a child. Even in his sleep, he's got a scowl on his face. She remembered the fire in his eyes when he mistook her for Kikyo, and the way they soften as he put her into bed. 'He's beautiful,' she declared to herself.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she said softly and went back to bed.

* * *

"So, Brother…did you enjoy your little human whore last night?' Sesshomaru queried from his end of the dining table, and took a sip of his wine.

"Screw you," Inuyasha spat back, gritting his teeth.

"Hm. You got that wrong, the human is what you're supposed to be screwing. It is rather rude to refuse a gift. Don't forget…your coming of age also means you have to find a mate soon. You, a half-youkai, is well suited to mating with humans…after all your mother was one, bringing shame into our family."

"Grrr…BASTARD…keep my mother out of this!" he warned, gripping at the table in an effort to control his anger.

"It is only reasonable that I pick your latest human, after all…you're not a very good judge of character," he paused and took another sip from his wine. "You haven't forgotten about Kikyo, have you?"

Flashback

She snorted, her cold eyes flaring, "Did you think I actually loved you? How can I love a hanyou? I was just pretending so I can get close to you and your disgusting family, close enough to destroy you all." She raised her dagger high, ready to finish him off. "DIE!"

End Flashback

//CRACK//

The table edge shattered in Inuyasha's hand. His eyes flashed red for a moment.

"My, my, such temper. Did she refuse you too? Disgusted by the thought of having to spread her legs for a Hanyou?"

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and prepared to strike.

Sesshomaru put down his wine glass. "Let's take this outside before you tear apart the house," he said calmly. 

* * *

Inuyasha charged forward and swept at Sesshomaru with his Tetsusaiga. He casually dodged away. "What are you aiming at?"

"Fuck you!" he growled, charging at him once more.

Sesshomaru leaped away without effort, looking bored. "Your fighting style is still childish. You use the Tetsusaiga like it's a piece of wood instead of a magnificent treasure that father has left you." He knocked the sword out of Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha managed to punch him in the face. Slightly shocked, Sesshomaru touched his face lightly, before striking back at Inuyasha.

He managed to dodge his attacks, once, twice, before Sesshomaru's poison claws ripped across his stomach.

"Learn your place, Hanyou," he stated, looking down at his unconscious brother.

* * *

Two of Sesshomaru's servants dragged a very beaten up Inuyasha into the room. "What happened to him?" Kagome quickly ran over to his side.

One of them sneered, "The hanyou was foolish enough to challenge Sesshomaru- sama. He should be grateful that our lord allows him to stay at this castle." They kicked him, and left the room laughing.

She lightly touched his cheek, tears spilling down from her eyes and onto his face, "how can they be so cruel?" He groaned, his face twisting in pain.

"It's okay, everything is going to be fine." Kagome carefully removed his shirt, gasping loudly at the large ugly wound on his stomach. She quickly went to retrieve a pan of water and a rag.

Wetting the rag, she gently washed the blood away and cleaned his wound. By the time she was done, the water was bright red. Surprisingly, most of them have already begun to heal. 'Must be a demon thing.' But to be on the safe side, she bandaged his injuries.

'He looks so uncomfortable on the floor,' she thought. Kagome wasn't strong enough to lift him onto his bad. And she doubts the servants here would be willing to help. She decided to instead lay his head on her lap and watch over him throughout the night.

* * *

'Such a sweet smell…feel so safe.' He moaned, awakening to Kagome's blue- gray eyes.

She broke into a large smile. "You're okay…I was so worried."

He attempted to sit up but ended up dropping back down on her lap. "Shit!" He hated being weak. "You watched over me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…I don't want you to die."

"I've…been through worse than this…I don't…die easily…" he moaned again.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, using the rag to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes…you smell nice," he muttered before drifting back to sleep.

Her cheeks pinkened. 

* * *

He sat on top of the hill with Kagome beside him. Thanks to her and his healing power, he had recovered quicker than usual. 'No one, besides mother, has cared for me,' he thought as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

At first, He had tried to stay away from her, not wanting to set himself up for getting hurt again. But Kagome refused to give up on him, no matter how much he tried to insult and berate her. Her kindness finally won him over.

In the past few days they have grown close. He opened up himself to her, something he's never done to anyone, and shared with her stories about his childhood, growing up as a hanyou and having Sesshomaru as his brother. She talked to him about her world, her hopes and dreams.

Though they could pass for twins, he realized now that Kagome and Kikyo's similarities end there. He didn't know what he ever saw in Kikyo. She was cold, and refused to touch him or let him to touch her, making him feel like he was beneath her. His loneliness had caused him to look past that, and believe in her claims of love for him.

Kagome is different, she's like an angel. He smiled to himself. She actually worries about him, not caring that he is a hanyou, a half-breed. Though he could rip her apart with a flick of his wrist, she seemed to trust him. They have fun together…he feels at ease with her. For once he was thankful to his half-brother for bringing her into his life.

With each passing day and hour, he found himself growing more and more attracted to Kagome; being with her has stirred up strange feelings inside. Everything about her fascinate him, the way she laughs and crinkles her nose, the way her blue-gray eyes darkened with anger when he teases her, and most of all, the way she simply sparkles with life. 'But does she wants me as more than a friend?' his eyebrows furrowing.

Something soft was placed on top of his head. Ears flickering at the foreign object, he reached up to find a crown of flowers. He looked over at Kagome, her eyes twinkling, and face turning red in an attempt to keep from bursting out with laughter.

Inuyasha growled playfully before pouncing at her. The sudden movement caused them both to roll down the hill together. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, wanting to protect her from injuries. They finally came to a rest, with Inuyasha on top.

Color flushed her cheeks, making her look extra sweet. His eyes shifted down to her lips, noting how soft they looked, and wanting desperately to kiss her. He was getting aroused just by simply looking at her, feeling her warm body pressed against his, the way his lower half fits between her legs.

'I can't. I can't take advantage of her kindness.' He shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. Inuyasha knew that once he touched her lips, there would be no stopping him; he would want to claim her as his forever. Kagome watched as a wave of emotion flickered on his face. He reluctantly got off her, and helped her up, not noticing the look of disappointment on Kagome's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Kagome hummed cheerfully to herself as she strolled through the castle. The past few days have simply been wonderful. She never thought it could turn out like this…meeting Inuyasha…getting to know him. She had grown to care for him very much…maybe even love…

Her humming stopped and she froze, eyes widening, grasping her hand over her heart…shocked by her realization. 'I…love Inuyasha? But…how could I be in love with him after only 6 days?'

She recalled what happened this afternoon…how he kept casting soft glances in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking, causing her heart to speed…the way he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her…the heated look in his eyes when he was on top of her, almost causing her to swoon…and when he had almost kissed her.

'We were so close…I wanted him to kiss me so bad," she frowned slightly for a moment. Though she was known for being naïve, she couldn't have mistaken the look of desire in his eyes. For some unknown reason, he was holding back. After they returned, Inuyasha had left abruptly, telling her he had some business to take care of. He looked so on edge, almost like he was angry about something. 'Is it because of Kikyo?'

According to everyone, she looked almost exactly like her. Inuyasha had briefly told her about their relationship, or perhaps "lack" of relationship. She learned that Kikyo had deceived, and tried to kill him…he ended up having to kill her…

Deep in thoughts, she found herself at a dead end, coming face to face with a painting of her favorite hanyou. 'Inuyasha.' He was in his armor, holding the Tetsusaiga. Though it was beautifully painted, it did not do him justice. It failed to capture the blazing fire in his eyes, or his spirit. Her hand came in contact with his painted self, wishing it were the real him instead.

"Human wench, have you forgotten our deal?"

She gasped. So enchanted by Inuyasha's image that she had failed to realize his older brother was right behind her. "Sesshomaru," she said, turning around.

"Well?" he asked with a bored expression.

Kagome looked at her feet and shook her head, the deal had slipped her mind completely.

"Remember, you have a little more than a week before I drag you back to where you belong," he reminded her.

"What if…I want to stay here and not go back?"

He gave her a chilling look, "then you'll still have to sleep with him, won't you? If he decides to keep you as his "toy" a while longer…I won't object."

* * *

'What am I going to do?…Can I sleep with a guy after knowing him for a little less than a week?' she pondered as she walks back to her room after her encounter with Sesshomaru. 'I haven't even had my first kiss yet, now I'll have to skip all the way to something so intimate. But, if I don't do it soon, I'll have to leave Inuyasha and go back to the harem. I don't even want to imagine who or what I might end up with…'

Rough hands circled her arms, and began to drag her into one of the abandoned rooms. She started to scream, but the assailant quickly covered her mouth. "Shut up wench or I'll kill you," he snared. Kagome recognized him as one of the guards who have been ogling at her, his eyes constantly burning into her body whenever she pass by. He's never done anything until now.

He threw her against the wall, and kissed her hard on the mouth, almost drawing blood. His hands tried to take off her clothing as he licked the side of her face…down to her neck. Growing impatient, he ripped the front of her kimono. She closed her eyes. 'He's going to rape me.'

Before he could venture further, he was thrown off her. Kagome sank down to the floor, and hugged her knees to her chest, trembling with fear.

"SHE IS MINE…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HER!" Inuyasha roared in rage.

The guard got up and sneered. "Go away boy, since you're not using your gift properly…can't you tell she has an itch she can't scratch."

Inuyasha punched him in the face, sending him flying towards the wall. Clenching his fists in anger, he walked over to the guard and picked him up by his hair. "Normally, I would slowly tear apart anyone who dared to touch what's mine…but I have no time for this." He drew out his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome has gone through enough already, I don't want to further upset her," he said to him calmly before slicing off his head as a warning to others.

His face soften, and walked over to her. She was still in a daze. "Kagome," he spoke her name soothingly. Kagome looked up at him, as though she had just noticed him, and burst into tears. He leaned down on the floor and wrapped his arms around protectively. "Don't worry, you're mine. I'll protect you…always," he whispered.

* * *

They sat on the floor for a while, with her sitting on his lap, head nestled on his shoulder and his hands rubbing her back to comfort. Realizing she has cried herself to sleep, he carefully carried her towards their room, stepping over the body of the guard along the way.

He laid her on the bed, and removed the torn kimono. His eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of her bruised wrists. 'I shouldn't have left her alone…especially when she's in heat.' Eyes avoiding her body, he quickly put her in her nightgown, and covered her with a blanket.

"I'll be back soon," he promised the sleeping girl before leaving the room. He then went to threaten practically every male on the perimeter.

* * *

He held a terrified servant up by his throat. "Kagome is mine. If I found out you touched her, you're dead…if you look at her; I'll tear your eyes out…and don't even think about her, cause it'll be the last thought you'll ever have. I'll make sure that'll you'll wish for your own death by the time I through with you."

* * *

Coming back to the room a while later, he found Kagome thrashing and moaning madly on the bed. Concerned that she was going to hurt herself, he held her by the shoulders and shook her. "Kagome, wake up!"

Gasping, she came to, her eyes slowly focusing on his face. She instantly reached out to him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her in the process. "Inuyasha," she began to sob. "Don't leave me alone…please…I'm so scared."

He gulped at the feel of her soft body pressed against his. It was then that he noticed what the moving around has done to her nightgown; her creamy breasts were almost entirely exposed. 'Fuck!' he felt himself hardened. 'How could I be thinking of sex when she's in pain…I need to get out of here!' "Shh…Kagome, don't cry…it's going to be okay…he's not going to be able to touch you ever again," he assured her and kissed the top of her head.

"I feel so dirty…I can still feel his hands on me…stay with me tonight, please…I need you," she pleaded tearfully, all the while pulling him even closer. He sighed and dropped his head in defeat. 'I can't leave her…She needs me. Besides, how hard can this be…I'm just going to be sleeping next to her…even if she's incredibly beautiful.'

At first, Inuyasha thought he could handle having her arms wrapped tightly around him, her breasts brushing against him with each breath. He even tried to relax and sleep on his bed for the first time in days.

He was wrong…her lovely scent was too strong. 'O god…no wonder the guard was stupid enough to touch her…she's in heat!' Her scent surrounded him, begged him to mate with her. Inuyasha tried to inch away from her, but she whimpered at the lost of contact, and scooted in even closer. 'How the fuck am I supposed to sleep?'

He couldn't.

Trapped in the arms of a nymph, he stayed awake the entire night, painfully aroused, aching…longing. He had battled many youkai in his life, and suffered from many injuries, no one, not even Kikyo could bring him to his knees until now…the feeling of wanting someone so desperately, and with her so close…so near…only to deny himself because he cares for her too much.

When morning finally came, he raced out of the castle in a streak of red, and deep into the forest. He dropped his pants and pumped his shaft immediately to relieve himself, imagining it was her body he was pumping into, her body that he was loving.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 4

Never had her heart, beats so strongly for anyone before, he filled her every thought. Kagome found herself falling more and more in love with him everyday. Last night, he saved her, comforted her. Unbeknown to him, he wasn't the only one awake. She loved being in his arms, hearing his heartbeat, feeling safe and protected, and she was not about to let sleep keep her from savoring every moment of it.

'But does he feel the same way, and more importantly, will he allowed himself to love me?' She found it ironic how a woman she has never met before could have such a huge impact on her life. Her mind drifted back to what Inuyasha's brother had said…he would not object to her staying here, if Inuyasha wants it.

'I love him…I yearn for him. If I do this, I'll have my freedom…free to do whatever I want, be with whomever I want. Even if Inuyasha doesn't want me to stay with him, at least I can go home...' With her face radiating with determination she went to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced down at the severed head the guard. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he gestured to a servant to clean up the mess. "Inuyasha did this…for the wench," he stated.

"My lord," Jakken said, making a big show of bowing in front of Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"I'm curious as to why you are so interested in having this human mates with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha …he's a flaw in our family bloodline. Father's last wish was for me to take care of Inuyasha, to let him live with me in this castle, else I would have put him out of his misery a long time ago. I tolerated that hanyou only out of respect to father," he paused, a flash of anger appeared briefly on his face.

"My tolerance for him was shattered when he was ignorant enough to fall for Kikyo…not only was she a human, but also a human with a grudge against our family. It was unfortunate enough that father mated with a weakling, but to think Inuyasha was about to follow in our father's footstep, by making her his mate on his coming of age. Luckily, Kikyo would not touch him. Still…he needed to be taught a lesson. I decided to let him do as he pleases…to mate with humans. I picked this human because of her resemblance to Kikyo, to remind him of what he couldn't have.

"Father said…Inuyasha is not to be harmed physically," he paused and gave a small chilling smile, "but he never said anything about emotionally. This human will help me cause a pain worse than death to my softhearted brother…to know that the reason why she gave herself to him, is so she can leave him. Inuyasha will be damned before he let another human into his life again."

* * *

She stood nervously outside of Inuyasha's bathroom, ready to give herself to the man she loves. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She smoothed the front of her kimono, and chewed on her bottom lip.

* * *

He laid his head back, trying to clear his mind, get rid his mind of these lustful visions of being with Kagome. Nothing worked, he has been in a state of half arousal all day. 'It's no use.' He sighed. Her scent still lingered, no matter how much he tried to wash it off.

"Inuyasha." His ears flickered at the sound of her sweet voice.

"What do you want, wench?" he was careful to avoid calling her a bitch. It'll only serve as a further reminder of how much he wants her.

She entered, wearing a pink kimono, with a cherry blossom in her long hair. "You mind if I share a bath with you?" Kagome asked. Before he could protest, she untied her kimono, letting it slip off her shoulders and slide slowly down her body. Her eyes downcast…afraid he won't like what he sees.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath sharply, his eyes wandering over her body. 'She's gorgeous.' "Feh," was all he said before turning away, thankful that he was sitting in water.

Kagome stepped gingerly into the large tub. She sat quietly across from him, trying to control her heartbeat. 'This is it….I'm naked, he's naked…' her eyes drifting downward to where he was sitting. They sat there for a while, not looking at each other, not saying anything.

'Come on Kagome, DO something!' "You want me to massage your back?" she blurted out, breaking the silence.

He said nothing, but turned his back to her.

She closed the distance between them and went to work, her hands kneading deep into the tissue along his spine, trying to work out all the knots. 'He's so tensed.' He finally relaxed and leaned his head back on her shoulder, his bare back pressed against her breasts.

Kagome wet a sponge and tenderly washed his chest. Her small hands drifted lower and lower, tracing his muscle lines along the way. She began to place small butterfly kisses on his shoulders, then his neck. Inuyasha clenched his fists and groaned. He grabbed her hands before they could go further and turned around to face her. "What are you doing?" his amber eyes glowing with a strange light.

She wet her lips, "Please…Inuyasha…I want you," she whispered and placed his hand on her breast. Her other hand disappeared underwater, letting her fingers lightly touch the tip of his manhood.

His control snapped. 'I can't take this anymore…I'm claiming her!" His mouth met hers savagely, letting go of all his tension and frustration. His kisses were ruthless…almost as if he was punishing her. She moaned loudly, and flung her arms tightly around his neck. Inuyasha took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her, exploring every crevice. He found that she tasted even sweeter than her scent. Their tongues waged a war against each other, each wanting dominance

The hanyou lifted her slightly, and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Kagome blushed, feeling his arousal against her stomach. A rush of heat in her lower belly. His hands circled her waist, and began to slide her body up and down, simply enjoying the feel of the friction. Occasionally he would let his tip rub against her opening. "Inu…yasha," she moaned again in his ear.

His lips began to drift down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Kagome threw her head back in ecstasy. "God…I've wanted you for so long," he groaned. She pressed her ankles against his tailbone, wanting him to increase his speed. Her action caused Inuyasha to buckle his hips wildly, his arousal seeking for her heat.

They both experienced a small orgasm, leaving them with a piece of satisfaction and a hunger for something more. Panting heavily, they gazed longingly into each other's eyes. "Not here." Inuyasha stood up with Kagome's legs still tightly wrapped around his torso. She buried her face on the crook of his neck, taking tiny nibbles.

He stumbled out into his bedroom, and laid her gently on his bed, placing a soft kiss on her already swollen lips. Kagome tried to deepen it, but he pulled back and untangled her legs from his body. Inuyasha stood up and lit a fire in his fireplace. "I want to worship your body, before this night is over every part of your body will be etched deeply into my memory," he said huskily. Kagome shivered from the intensity of his gaze as his eyes drank her in.

He approached her slowly, like a lion stalking his prey, his amber eyes never leaving hers. "I want to see if the rest of you taste just as delicious." She flushed hotly, suddenly feeling self-conscious, and tried to cover her breasts. "Don't," he warned, taking her hands away, kissing the inside of her palm lightly. He got on top of her, capturing her hands and placed it above her head. Kagome tried to bit back a moan, aroused both by his action and the feel of his erection pressed heatedly against her thigh.

'I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the seducing. Now I'm…' The pressure of his lips against her nipple interrupted her thought. She arched halfway off the bed. He continued to suckle her greedily, his other hand exploring her curve.

As promised, he visited each and every part of her, tasting and kissing everything she had to offer. 'O god. His tongue, it's like he's drinking me…' She thrashed wildly; trying to grabbed hold of something, anything, as he brought her close to the edge. "Don't…stop," she cried out softly.

Much to her dismay, he stopped, licked his lips slowly, and smirked. He then went back to stroking her rosy peaks with his tongue. 'Damn him!' Frustrated, she attempted to break free of his hold, needing to return his caresses, wanting to make him feel just as good.

He chuckled silently at her impatience and released her. Her hands eagerly touched his body. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his lips. She could feel the tense muscles on his back. "Please…I want you…need you inside me," she pleaded in between kisses.

He replied by giving her a hard kiss that took her breath away. "You do know that you will be mine forever. My mate. Only I can touch you…taste you…" She nodded. Looking lovingly into her eyes, Inuyasha lifted her hips and gently entered deep inside her, breaking her barrier. He kissed her apologetically, whispering words of endearment. Gradually, the pain subsided and a wave of pleasure washed through her body. She pushed her hips against his, and wrapped her legs around him in encouragement.

Inuyasha planted both elbows on either side of her shoulders as he began to push in and out of her, going at a mindstakenly slow pace. "Kagome," he groaned. 'So warm…so tight.' Her moans and whimpers were driving him crazy. He wanted to go faster but was afraid he'll hurt her. Kagome sensed his hesitation, "don't hold back...need you to go faster...harder," she whispered.

Without warning, he quickly increased his speed, his animal instincts taking over. He drove into her with such force that she couldn't even think, or speak, her mouth formed a silent O. All she could do was feel the way his body was loving hers, the wonderful sense of his manhood spearing into her wet channel over and over again.

Kagome raised her hip to meet his every thrust, her inner muscles contracting around him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and clung to him tightly, her nails scratching his back, drawing blood. He smirked, sweat dripping down his face. She licked his chest, causing him to pump faster, harder into her.

They kissed each other frantically as they neared their peak, the intensity of feelings, building, growing stronger and stronger. Every nerve was on fire. With one final thrust, Kagome experienced an explosion of sensation, and screamed out each his name in passion. He peaked at the same time, reared his head back, and releasing deep inside her. Waves of orgasm shook through their bodies, leaving them trembling in contentment and pleasure.

Inuyasha collapsed on top of her, his seeds still spilling into her. Both panting for air, their bodies slicked with sweat. She rubbed his back gently and snuggled close to him. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled over, pulling out of her. He dropped featherlike kisses on her eyelids, her cheeks, and her lips. "That was incredible," he said breathlessly.

Kagome ran her hands across his chest, and brushed the sweat slick hair from his face. That's when she noticed the scratch marks. "Did I do that?" her voice hoarse from screaming. She kissed his chest tenderly in apology.

"Animal." He smirked. Her face reddened in embarrassment. He grabbed her hands and kissed the tip of each of her fingers. "Are you okay?" She nodded. He gave her wolfish grin before pulling her in his arm. "Good because I'm not done with you."

"Now who's the animal?"

* * *

"My lord, it is done. Should we take her now?"

"No, wait till the morning. For one does not know true misery till they have tasted true happiness."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer In don't own InuYasha

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up the next day, feeling blissful and complete, with Inuyasha's arms wrapped possessively around her waist. She was also a little sore, they had made love four more times that night, in various places and different positions, until they both collapsed from exhaustion. 'Damn him and his stamina.'

Inuyasha stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Mmmm…GOOD morning," he said sleepily, his fingers reaching up to play with her nipples. She moaned loudly as she felt him hardened behind her.

Brushing her hair off her shoulder, he trailed burning kisses down her neck, his hands drifting downward, finding she was already wet and ready. He rolled them over so she was on top of him, with a leg on each side of his hip. "You are so horny…I won't be able to walk for weeks," she said before leaning down to lick his collarbone.

Cupping her breasts in his hand, he rubbed the tip of his thumbs over the swollen tips. "Good, cause I don't think I want to get out of bed anytime soon." Kagome gasp at the sensation, and thrust her body against his. Soon, they were tangled in each other arms, ready to make love again.

The door swung opened loudly, ruining the mood. With Kagome still straddling Inuyasha, his hand caressing her hips, they turned to look at their intruder.

Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly rolled off of him. Inuyasha covered Kagome up with the blanket, shielding her from Sesshomaru's eyes. He got out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist, a loud growl rumbled from his chest. "BASTARD! Get the FUCK out of my room," he roared, baring his fangs.

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned his attention to Kagome. "I see you have done your job well. You are free to go now, human."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?"

"Yuuta. Daiki. Take her away."

Two large youkai walked in, with chains in their hands. They immediately headed towards Kagome. Snaring, Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga, and blocked their path. "Touch her and die!" he threatened and pointed his sword at them. They paused and looked at Sesshomaru for reassurance.

Sesshomaru held up his hand, motioning for them to stop before turning back to look at his brother. "Inuyasha, you'll never learn. Always so eager to trust in humans. I thought you would have learned your lesson after Kikyo tried to kill you. Let me put it in simple terms you would understand. I promised that whore her freedom if she'll fuck you, if not she'll have to go back to the harem. I supposed her eagerness for escape overcame her disgusts for you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Trash…that's all I ever hear from you, now get out of here before I shove my sword down your throat."

He gave a small smile, and shook his head. "Temper, temper…why don't you ask your little whore about our deal."

Inuyasha slowly turned to look at her. He didn't want to believe what his brother said was true, but the seed of doubt has been planted. Still, he trusted in his mate. But looking at her unreadable expression, he needed to be reassured. "Tell me it's not true."

Tears began to fall down her face, she opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. 'I should have told him the truth from the beginning. How could I be so stupid? Now he'll think I betrayed him.'

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between them with amusement. "I'll let you two talk it over. My servants will be waiting outside the door, to escort her out of here...unless you want to keep her. After all, she is your birthday present. Good day," he walked out, relishing in the pain he has cause his half brother. Yuuta and Daiki followed.

Inuyasha ignored his brother and walked over to Kagome. "Damn it! Answer me!" his eyes pleading hers for answers. She remained mute and wide-eyed.

He sat on the bed, with his back facing her, feeling numb. "So it is true," he said quietly in a surprisingly calmed voice. "You fucked me to get away from me, huh? I should have known better than to trust in another human. How could you love a hanyou? I was wrong…you're just like Kikyo," he spat out the last sentence, as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

At the mention of her name, Kagome felt as though someone has driven a knife deep into her heart. She finally spoke, "Yes…no…it's not what you think. I didn't want to go back to the harem, but that doesn't mean I slept with you because of that…last night happened because I'm in love with you. I didn't want to leave you." She touched his back. He tensed and slapped her hand away roughly.

"Well you got what you want…you can leave now…don't worry, they won't harm you," he said without looking at her.

She raised her arm to touch him one last time, but draw back and clenched her hands into fists. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her body and opened the door. "I really do love you, Inuyasha," her voice barely a whisper as she walks out of the room and out of his life.

He wanted to hurt her for this humiliation, this deceit…but he couldn't, no matter how much it hurts. She's his mate, his life. "I love you too, Kagome," for the first time in years, tears streamed down his face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

'Why Does Love Have to Hurt So Much?'

The long walk back was unbearable; she never thought she would dread going back home so much. But what other choice does she have? The only thing keeping her there was Inuyasha…and he didn't want her.

Flashback

"So it is true," he said quietly in a surprisingly calmed voice. "You fucked me to get away from me, huh? I should have known better than to trust in another human. How could you love a hanyou? I was wrong…you're just like Kikyo," he spat out the last sentence, as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

End Flashback

'Am I? Am I no better than Kikyo?'

Every step she took takes her one more step away from Inuyasha, her mate.

Every step she took felt like another stab to her heart.

She refused to cry in front of them…Sesshomaru's henchmen. They will not get the satisfaction of seeing her breakdown in pain. 'He did this,' her brows knitting, teeth baring slightly. She clenched her fists so hard that she almost drew blood; tiny crescent moon indents appeared on her palms.

As promised by Inuyasha, the youkai didn't dare to harm her, knowing the hanyou would never allow them to harm his mate, no matter what.

Flashback

He replied by giving her a hard kiss that took her breath away. "You do know that you will be mine forever. My mate. Only I can touch you…taste you…"

End Flashback

"Wench…is that it?" one of the Youkai growled roughly, jolting her from her thoughts.

She gasped softly at the sight of the well, arms falling limp at her sides, surprised that they were able to find its location, the passageway back to her world, her time. 'But would it still work?'

Apart of her hoped it wouldn't so they'll bring her back to Inuyasha, so that she could see him again, another part of her hope to escape the agony. Not that she could ever forget him just by going back to her time, but at least she'll be in familiar territory, back with her family and friends.

She nodded, and walked on ahead. Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto the side of the well, legs tensed, ready to take the plunge. The youkai behind her watched with mild fascination before turning back.

She took one last glance at the world that has given her Inuyasha, the man she loved, and jumped.

* * *

His heart. Never has he felt such pain. Almost as though it was being slowly ripped into two. He had remained motionless on the bed since her departure, wondering, questioning how it turned out like this.

'Why Does Love Have to Hurt So Much?'

He took a deep breath; Kagome's sweet scent still lingered in the room, mixed with the smell of their lovemaking. His golden eyes spotted the cherry blossom that she had put in her hair.

Flashback

She wet her lips, "Please…Inuyasha…I want you," she whispered and placed his hand on her breast. Her other hand disappeared underwater, letting her fingers lightly touch the tip of his manhood.

End Flashback

It can't be a lie; he had seen the desire in her eyes. She had given herself to him wholeheartedly, the passion and love she had shared with him was undeniable.

He picked up the flower, careful not to crush the petals.

Flashback

"…last night happened because I'm in love with you. I didn't want to leave you."

End Flashback

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he had believed every word she said. But he couldn't…his fucking pride wouldn't allow it. All he could see was the arrogant smirk on Sesshomaru's usually blank face. The rage racing through his veins was so great he could hardly see straight, let alone think.

And when he had asked her to answer him, she had responded at first with guilt written all over her already frightened face. It was too much, he almost completely lost it, he was afraid that he would end up hurting Kagome, to protect her…he decided to sent her away. He needed to deal, to think.

His claws gripped at the bed sheet. 'That bastard, that fucking bastard…he manipulated everything, it's because of him!' "Yes, dear brother…you will pay." He bared his fangs and growled deeply, suddenly sprang up from the bed. He got dressed quickly and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. 'This is the last time.' He raced out of the room to find her.

* * *

Modern Tokyo

She stumbled through her front door for the first time in weeks, as if she had never left. Her mother was washing dishes, back turned towards her.

"Mama," she cried out weakly.

Her mother dropped the plate she had been washing at the sound of her voice, and spun around so quickly she almost fell over backward. Her eyes widened, blinking several time to make sure she wasn't seeing things, wasn't going mad. She was so afraid that she was never going to see her again. Her disappearance had been so sudden, leaving them no clues to her whereabout. The police had dismissed it as a runaway case.

"Kagome," her mother called out before racing over to her side and giving her a once lookover. Her eyes were dulled and lifeless, the expression on her face was heartbreaking. 'What happed to my baby?' she asked herself quietly before taking her into her arms, needing to be sure her daughter was really standing there, tears of relief flowing down her face..

Kagome remained frozen for a moment before breaking down into heartbreaking sobs and returning her mother's embrace, desperate for comfort, finally allowing herself to cry, to release her anguish and frustration

"Mama," she buried her head in the crook of her neck, and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she was a little girl again, that her mom can make it all go away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!

* * *

He sped quickly through the forest in a blur of red, soaring high above the air with each leap, barely breaking a sweat. His nose twitching, keen eyes searching, face scowling in concentration. For the first time in his life, he had decided to think before he act. This was far too important to let his anger guide him. 

There was nothing more he would like to do right now than to rip his brother into shreds for his manipulation. But even in his fragile state of mind he knew that he was still no match to him. Their last encounter proved it; he was merely playing with him. This time…Sesshomaru would finish the job, and possibly kill him. He couldn't risk the chance of never seeing his mate again.

Of course, this doesn't mean that he was letting his brother get away with this; he just needed to do it another way.

His journey ended at the sight of a middle-aged woman picking herbs from her garden. He landed in front of her swiftly, causing her to jump slightly and dark eyes to widen in shock.

"Misaki," nodding his head at her, and tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his haori.

She stood up, supporting herself on a wooden cane. "Inuyasha. What do you want?" she queried in suspicion.

"Same thing you want…justice, to fucking make Sesshomaru pay."

At the sound of his name, her mouth pulled tightly back into a snarl, one hand gripping tightly at the cane, and the other curling into a fist.

Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga, transforming it to its magnificent state. "This sword, is a guardian sword from my father, to keep my youkai blood dormant. I need you to make it so that it'll do the same to that bastard, so that every blow would sap away his youkai blood, his strength." He put it back into its sheath, and gave her a pointed look, "Can you do it?"

Her eyes flashed briefly in a violent shade of red, "Yes, and so much more."

* * *

"Kagome, honey…you have to eat," her mom pleaded, her voice full of desperation. 

She turned away, and curled herself into a tighter ball on the wall-side of her bed. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled in a flat voice.

Her mom sighed and set the tray of food on her nightstand, before sitting down on her bed. "You've been back for a week…and you still haven't told us what happened. I'm worried that you're going to waste away," she lightly stroked Kagome's hair. "My baby…my poor baby. You've always been strong, whatever it is…I know you will get through it."

'But do I want to get through it? Do I want to get over Inuyasha?' She squeezed her eyes; a tear followed a well-worn path down her cheek. 'I wonder if he thinks of me?' she thought as she drifted off to sleep, hoping that Inuyasha will be there waiting for her.

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said calmly as he walked though his brother's door. 

He stood in front of the large window, back turned towards him; a small smile flickered across his aristocratic face. "What do you want, Hanyou?" he asked.

"To thank you," he replied sarcastically, arms folded confidently across his chest, not even bothering to hold on to his sword.

Sesshomaru turned around, not because of his sarcasm, but by a strange aura that surrounds him, heavy with magic. He stood with a confidence that he had never seen him processed, along with a hint of arrogance.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, "Oh? I assume that the whore is finally out of our land?"

Dropping his cool demeanor, Inuyasha's mouth pulled back into a snarl, he gripped at his Tetsusaiga, nose flaring from anger. "Call her a whore again and you're dead," he warned.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, and flexed his claws, one eyebrow arched in amusement; pleased to see he was back to his old self. The other Inuyasha had unnerved him. "Idiot. The only reason why you're still alive if because father willed it. But if you're so eager to die…I have never been able to deny my little brother's wishes." Sesshomaru drew his sword.

Snaring, Inuyasha charged at his brother, ready to pay him back the pain he has caused both him and Kagome.

The two brothers crashed, no longer caring about their promise to their father, fueled by hate, pride, jealousy, and a strong need for revenge. Metal against metal, claws against flesh, blood dying the ground to a gory shade of red.

Sesshomaru fell down heavily and clutched at one of the many wounds on his chest. Try as he might, he found that he could not gain the upper hand by transforming into his youkai form. "How?" he asked in complete astonishment, his question not directed at anyone in particular.

Inuyasha dealt him another devastating blow. "How is not the fucking issue here." He pointed the sword at his neck, pressing down hard enough to draw blood. "The issue is that you called my mate a whore, and I'm just fucking sick and tired of you, brother dear."

* * *

She dragged her hand lightly across the board on top of the well, tracing at the rough wood grains and patterns. After Souta had told them that the bone-eater well at the shrine had something to do with Kagome's disappearance, her superstitious grandfather had taken it upon himself to keep what happened to her from happening again, by boarding up the well, and plastering seals and scrolls all around it. 

It's been nearly three weeks since she had to leave Inuyasha, three weeks since they'd made love, three weeks since she had last smile. Letting out a cry of anguish, she tore furiously at the seals, ripping a bunch of them off at the same time. Blaming them as the reason why Inuyasha hasn't come for her yet. When she was at last satisfied that each and every last of them was off, she clawed at the board, trying to pry it off with the strength of her hands alone, not caring that they were getting bloody. The wood finally gave away, cracking loudly, splinters flying into the air.

Sobbing loudly, she sank down to the dirt floor, her hands smearing the wood with her blood along the way. "Come back to me Inuyasha…come back, please…" she pleaded, pounding at the ground. Tears fell freely from her eyes, stinging her cheeks.

"God Kagome, what have I done to you?" a strained voice cried out from above.

She froze, a familiar tug pulled at her aching heart. 'Am I going crazy?' She looked up slowly, and was greeted by two amber eyes looking sadly at her from the top of the well. He looked exhausted, his clothes bloody and torn, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"What have I done?" he repeated to himself again, his ears flattening.

She followed his horrified stare to her hands, and pressed gingerly at one of them, as though she had just realized she was bleeding.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of her without making a sound, closing the distance between them. He couldn't stop looking at her hands, though he was never one to be squeamish about blood. The fact of the matter is that this was his mate bleeding in front of him…he was the cause of this, her pain, her suffering. She had grown frail, and the sparkle of life had almost diminished completely from her eyes. He quickly told himself right then and there that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her, if she'll let him. 'Will she ever forgive me?'

She stood up; her hand hesitantly touched his face, wanting to make sure he's real, that it wasn't just a fragment of her imagination. She lightly traced a small cut across his eyebrow down to a fading bruise on his cheek.

He caught her hand, examining it carefully, finally allowing himself to touch her. His eyes narrowed to slits, mouth pulled down into a frown at the sight of the blood smeared all over it.

She tried to pull away, suddenly feeling confused and embarrassed by the emotions displayed on his face.

He held on firmly, careful not to crush her delicate wrist with his strength. "I'm so sorry…" he murmured softly and place gentle kisses on her small hand, licking up the blood, cleaning her wounds for her just like what she had done for him. His face softening a little at the realization that the wounds weren't serious, and that some had already begun to close.

Then without saying a word, he leaned in quickly and captured her lips. His lips devoured her hungrily, and his body crushed hers. His lips devoured her hungrily, and his body crushed hers in his grasp. They had been apart for far too long. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his kiss with just as much passion. They reluctantly broke apart, their foreheads pressed together, panting softly, trying to catch their breath.

"Inuyasha…" she began.

He shook his head, and pressed his clawed finger on her lips, hushing her. He folded his arms tightly around her waist and placed his cheek against hers, breathing in her scent. She held on just as desperately, afraid he'd disappeared. "I was a fool. I almost let my pride get into the way of my…our happiness."

"H-how did you find me? God…I thought I'll never see you again," she buried her face deeper inside his embrace, almost disappearing from sight. She felt soothed by the sound of the steady thumping of his heart.

He stroked her hair lightly, fingering each silky strand. "I had trouble finding you for a while. They refused to fucking tell me where they had taken you. I thought I would never see you again. Until today…caught the scent of your blood, it was so strong, calling out to me. I was so afraid that something had happened. I remembered you telling me that you had arrived in my time through a well. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you earlier…I was- "

She cut his rambling off with a kiss. "It doesn't matter…I'm just glad you're here, that this is not a dream," she smiled, gazing lovingly into his eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha cradled her tightly in his arms and across his lap, just watching her sleep, afraid that she would disappear from his view if he dared to close his equally tired eyes. He gently trace the outline of her lips with his claw, and smiled when she sighed happily in her slumber, recognizing the touch of her mate.

There was so much that he needed to tell her, but she had been lured into a deep sleep almost instantly by the sound of his steady heartbeat. Her small hand flexed every so often against his chest as though she needed the reassurance that he was still there with her.

He frowned at the sight and smell of her blood still smeared all over the well house, as a painful reminder of how much she had suffered because of him and his brother. It was amazing how much damage and pain male stupidity and rivalry between brothers could cause. And like a ripple in the pond, it had spread far, affecting the lives of everyone they knew, including the girl that had stolen his heart.

But never again, he had made certain that bastard would never be able to bother them. With that thought, he hugged his mate even tighter, giving her a hard kiss on her temple before burying his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her soothing scent and finally allowed himself the privilege of sleep. 

* * *

"Mama! I found her, I found Kagome. She's in the shrine house asleep with some boy." Souta exclaimed, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt, half dragging her out the door.

"Oh, thank god she's alright," Kagome's mother said, pressing one hand against her heart. She placed the phone back on the receiver and quickly followed him outside. Wanting to give her a moment of privacy to perhaps think things through, they had gone out for a few hours. When they returned, she had almost fainted with the discovery that Kagome was gone again, and no where in sight

Upon opening a crack at the door, she saw her daughter draped across the lap of a boy with dog-ears on his head. Her heart leapt at the sight of a small smile on her face, one that she had not seen for a long time. She closed the door silently behind her and led Souta away. Nothing mattered as long as her daughter was finally happy. 

* * *

They slept in the well house for the whole night, perfectly content. Kagome awakened first, blinking at the sunlight that filtered through the crack in the door. Her mouth opened in a jaw-breaking yawn, she hadn't slept this soundly in weeks. Waking up first gave her the opportunity to observe one of those rare moments in Inuyasha, the way he looked when he was almost completely relaxed.

She remembered the first night they had spent together, when he had given up the comfort of his own bed for her, and instead slept in a position not much different than the one he was in now. Her cheeks reddened as she recalled another night of the first they had shared. He had been so gentle, so passionate, tending to her every need.

Flashback

As promised, he visited each and every part of her, tasting and kissing everything she had to offer. 'O god. His tongue, it's like he's drinking me…' She thrashed wildly; trying to grabbed hold of something, anything, as he brought her close to the edge. "Don't…stop," she cried out softly.

End Flashback

She bit back a moan at the vivid imagery she was seeing in her mind, and pressed her body closer to the slumbering hanyou, shifting her position so that she now straddling him, arms looping around his neck loosely. Her eyes shut tightly as she rubbed her sensitive area against his, which was starting to respond to her grinding, though he still remained sound asleep. She desperately needed a release of some kind, it had been too long since…

She suddenly froze at the sound of a low rumble vibrating from his chest that was turning quickly into the sound of laughter.

Her cheeks must have turned many shades of red when she finally dared to look up at Inuyasha, who had the most arrogant smirk on his face. She couldn't believe what she was just trying to do, attempting some sort of sexual gratification, and in the well house no less.

His amber eyes darkened as he lightly traced a claw down her throat, causing her to arch her neck to the side. "You miss me?" he asked quietly.

She nodded in embarrassment.

His hands traveled down her body in an agonizing pace, revisiting the curves that he had long ago mapped out and committed to memory. He brushed the side of her breasts, then down to the exposed skin on her legs before making his way back to her inner thighs. She gasped and rested her forehead on his shoulder, her hand fisting at his haori, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

He stopped right before he reached the junction of her legs. "You know," he whispered in her ear, his voice dropping an octave lower. "All you have to do is ask…" he nuzzled his cheek against hers, his hot breath fanning across her face, letting his thumb flickered teasingly at her womanhood through the barrier of her panties.

"Please…I need…I want you," she panted, kissing and nibbling the side of his neck, feeling as though she was on fire. Needing to feel more of his skin, she tore at his kimono, almost to the point of tearing the fabric. Her hands eagerly massaged the muscles on his strong chest, then down low to his stomach.

He groaned, surprised and aroused by her sudden aggression. She was like an animal in heat…not that he minded one bit. Resisting the urge to rip off her clothes right then and there, he removed the flimsy piece of clothing and plunged his finger deep inside her slick wet channel, delighting in the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy.

"Inu…yasha," she moaned as he thrusted in and out of her, teasing her pleasure spot.

He was in awed at the way she withered and made those little noises at the back of her throat. It was the sexiest and most erotic thing he had ever seen, and she was acting that way because of him, only him. She finally let out a loud gasp, her inner muscles squeezed tightly around his finger before collapsing against his chest, trying to catch her breath. He stripped off the rest of his clothes while she recovered, lifting her up briefly to remove his pants, releasing his now nearly painful erection.

"Kagome…my mate."

"Mmm…" she raised her lust-filled eyes to him, already starting to grind her pelvis against his.

He shut his eyes and breathed deeply to maintain some self-control, which didn't help for his nose quickly picked up on the strong scent of her excitement. "Kagome…," he began again. "I need to tell you something."

"Now?" She paused her movement, a bit worried about what he wanted to say. "What is it?"

"I never got the chance to tell you why it took me so long to find you," stroking her flushed cheek.

She sat up straight to gaze straight into his eyes. "And I already told you that I don't care."

"You need to know, it concerns our future." He was really starting to regret taking off his clothes so soon. Every movement she made was greatly distracting him from the point he was trying to make, especially with her moist heat resting directly on top of his manhood. "With the help of a priestess who had shared my hatred for Sesshomaru, I was able to-"

"You killed him?" she interrupted, surprised for he had once told her that he had made an oath to his late father to attempt to get along with his brother.

"No," he smiled at her impatience, and gave her a kiss on the nose. "I turned him into what he hates most, a human. He is now a slave, and out of our lives. That means I am now the Lord of the land, and since you're my mate, you'll rule beside me…"

"Oh," she gave the only reply she could think of, completely shocked by what he had just told her, her brain still trying to comprehend.

Unsure what to make of her silence, his ears flattened against his head as he tried to think of the reasons why. He cleared his throat, "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to come back with me, to live with me forever. But, I would understand if you don't want to. You didn't exactly had the best experience the last time you were there, and you're still young- "

"Shh…" Kagome placed her fingers on his lips, quieting him. "The answer is yes, I would follow you anywhere. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

He fastened his mouth upon hers immediately, more than pleased with her answer. His hands already working on removing her blouse, which was held together by some weird round objects. Growling with frustration, he tore his lips from her, "How the fuck am I supposed to remove this?" Before she could reply, "Never mind," his claw sliced cleanly through the middle of her shirt and bra, freeing her breasts.

Her eyes widened, at the sudden feel of cool air against her skin. She looked down at her shredded garments, and instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. "Inuyasha!" she protested, at least they weren't her favorite. He chuckled at how she could still be so shy after they had been together many times, and had gotten to know each other in ways no one else ever would. Her nipples stiffened into little buds under his intense stare and the feel of his erection twitching underneath her.

"Stand up," his voice demanding, but gentle at the same time..

She stood up slowly on shaky legs, finally had to uncross her arms to place her hand on his shoulders for balance. He got up on his knees, and circled his arms around her hips to draw her close, his cheek resting on her flat bare stomach, breathing in her womanly scent deeply. They stayed in that embrace for a long while, his hands crept under her skirt, and ran feather light touches up and down the sides of her hip, tracing a lazy pattern.

"I am going to mark you…to let other youkai and male know you're mine, and that I will be damned before I let them lay their hands on you," he finally spoke. His eyes flickered red with anger briefly at the thought of another male trying to claim her or even touch her. Taking a deep breath, "I'll also put some of my blood in you, so we could grow old and live together for a long time…and not be torn apart by the course of a human lifespan." He looked at her with uncertainty; afraid she would not want this. Immortality may be appealing to some but unwanted by others. "It will hurt, a little…" he added.

Kagome touched his face tentatively and smiled shyly down at him, one hand running through his hair in soothing motion. "Do it," she demanded softly. "I want to be yours…always."

His heart leapt with joy at her request. He hugged her and placed a hard kiss on her stomach, before tearing off her skirt with a flick of his claws, nearly causing her to topple over. Inuyasha caught her and laid her gently down on the dirt floor. Crawling on top and held her urgently so that no space was left in between their bodies, his mouth covered hers in a long, passionate kiss that told her exactly how happy he was with her decision.

She cried out slightly at the feel of his hardness burning with excitement against her lower stomach. Kagome parted her lips, inviting him in deeper and fisted her hands in his hair, with her legs wrapped tightly around his torso. Their tongues danced with each other, massaging, tasting. Ignoring her whimper of protest, he broke the kiss and nibbled gently at her bottom lip. His heated mouth trailed slowly down her throat to her collarbone, placing nerve-tingling kisses all over her warm skin.

He cupped her breasts with both hands and squeezed them together, letting his tongues flickered back and forth between the two rosy peaks, before focusing his attention on her left breast, stopping at the place right over her heart. Inuyasha sucked gently at the spot, tasting her sweet flavor mingled with salty sweat, feeling the loud thumping of her heart below his lips, while his hands kneaded her breasts gently, molding the soft flesh into the shape of his palms.

She arched her back, her eyes half closed in pleasure, almost purring, her hands massaging the base of his ears.

A low growl rumbled from his throat, vibrating through both of their bodies. His hands parted her legs gently, and placed them on his shoulders, before taking her hands away from his ears and linking their fingers together. He entered in one fluid motion and bit down under her left breast at the same time, causing her pleasure mixed with pain.

Her eyes flew open, mouth grasping for air, warm blood trickled down her chest, which Inuyasha lapped up immediately, tasting the sweet blood now spiced with her arousal, as he continued to thrust in and out of her at a maddening pace. He then bit down sharply at the tip of his tongue, too caught up in the pleasure to notice the pain, and let his blood flow into her wound.

She moaned, nearly screaming, as his heated demon blood swirl around the wound and traveled quickly through her body, feeling as though she was being caressed by the tip of his nails from the inside out. Whimpering, she squeezed her inner muscles around him even more tightly…milking him as he pumped into her over and over again.

Inuyasha groaned, sweat dripping down his nose, and tore his hot lips from her breast back to her mouth. Sensing that he coming close, he quickly increased his speed, pounding into her so hard that she nearly saw stars. Their breathing became more and more choppy as the sensation they were experiencing became more and more intense. Each thrust felt ten times better than the last, adding fuel to the fire that was already burning wildly inside their bodies, bringing them this much closer to the peak they had been searching for.

Her eyes widened as she was brought over the edge. She muffled her scream on his shoulder, and dug her nails hard into his shoulder blades. With a loud groan and one final push, he quickly followed, nearly crashing on top of her in exhaustion. Breathing hard, she held on to him tightly like she was afraid to let go, almost sobbing with pleasure as a flood of warmth spilled inside her willing womb, making her feel even fuller than before.

Supporting his weight on his shaky forearms, he placed his ear against her chest and listened to her heartbeat, which was already starting to thump in beat with his. Smiling, he kissed the side of her mouth, "Kagome," he murmured.

"I love you," she whispered suddenly, running her hands up and down his arms.

He froze in his movement, and locked eyes with her. Last time they admitted their love to each other, it was bittersweet, the words were spoken with urgency and sadness. This time was different… He smiled; his thumb gently caressed her cheek. "I love you too."

The End 


End file.
